music
by bigk4062
Summary: check out my (in progress) webpage!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

***********Hey everyone, its new story time!!!!!!! For this one, I need the audience (that's all of you) to suggest a song to write a story to. Give me any of the elements that you wish (who sings it, who its sung to or what about, new characters, the universe) and I'll write a story to go along (exciting, isn't it) either review or send me an e-mail!! Then, time me and see how long it takes! Hope to hear from ya'll soon.*********** 


	2. Waiting in Canada

Raph stood silently at the door, watching the vehicle slowly turn a corner, into the city and out of his sight. He sighed and turned around, seeing the pity in Leo's eyes as Raph began to cry. Leo gave him a quick hug, then motioned for the two of them to go back to the lair.  
  
As they began to walk back, Raph remembered the last few weeks he had spent with her. Almost a month ago, they had taken a walk into the park, only to end up with him confessing his undying love to her and telling her that he would do anything for her. He had never met anyone before that had captivated him like this woman did.  
  
Leo stood next to his silently brother, secretly worrying about him. He knew about how Raph was when he got in these moods and knew that it was best to keep away from him. They finally reached the lair entrance, and Leo followed Raph into the lair, where they were greeted by silence, for everyone else had fallen asleep. Leo headed towards his room after making Raph promise to call for him if he needed to.  
  
Raph couldn't sleep yet. He wanted to remember all of the things he did the past few weeks, and remember Caley. He sighed as he remembered the last thing she had told him. "I love you too, Caley." He then turned over and fell asleep.  
  
A few weeks later, Raph was in his room listening to his radio. He froze when the announcer said "Up next is a song requested to Raphie from his girlfriend, Caley, who says that she misses him and hopes to see him soon.  
  
every tear you cry  
  
every doubt you have  
  
all of these things will pass away  
  
all of your big mistakes  
  
your little old heart would break  
  
i'm wishing that i could take them back  
  
write down the things you don't want  
  
burn them in a glass  
  
write down the things you dream of  
  
make a paper plane that flies to heaven  
  
and buy a ticket for a plane and come and see me baby  
  
or drive your car all night by just starlight to canada  
  
that's where i'll be  
  
waiting  
  
all of the empty rooms  
  
all of the silent space  
  
every warm embrace is you  
  
nothing is like it was  
  
there's nobody here but us  
  
i have been filled right up with this  
  
write down the words of sadness  
  
burn them in a cup  
  
write down the things you've wanted  
  
throw them to the wind that's soaring up to heaven  
  
and buy a ticket for a plane and come and see me baby  
  
or drive your car all night by just starlight  
  
to canada  
  
oh buy a ticket for a plane and come and see me baby  
  
or drive your car all night by just starlight  
  
to canada  
  
that's where i'll be  
  
waiting  
  
waiting  
  
The song wasn't even over before Raph was out the door, heading to were he didn't even know. 


	3. the north

Leo watched with anger as Raph walked out of the lair and into the sewers, heading out on one of his funks. He sighed and turned towards the training room, intending to do more Kata's.  
  
Almost two hours later Raph walked into the room, not surprised to see Leo hard at work as usual. "Leo, do you even do anything but train anymore? Doesn't it ever get boring for you?"  
  
Leo looked thoughtfully at his brother, then shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do. You're always going off in a funk, Don's got his computer, and Mike's always out with the Hummer or someone. Someone has to keep it all together, and that someone is me."  
  
Raph looked at him for a second "or are you just trying to get over the fact that Venus is gone and isn't coming back?"  
  
Leo's head snapped up and he stared at Raph. "How dare you suggest that I am just trying to get her out of my mind? She'll be back soon Raph and don't you forget about it!!"  
  
"Whatever Leo" Raph snorted, and then left, leaving Leo with his own thoughts.  
  
Later that night, Leo couldn't sleep. He knew that deep down that Venus was the reason why he was training so hard. It wasn't the fact that he loved her, he just couldn't bear to see the hurt on his brothers faces every morning when they looked at her empty chair, and every night when Mikey looked at her empty bed. He knew that he must go find her, and find her soon.  
  
After he packed up and left, he couldn't help but realize that he was feeling better that he had in years. He decided to himself that even if he did find Venus, he wouldn't return to his north home for a long time. With that he steered himself towards the unknown.  
  
Have you seen the North  
  
That cold grey place  
  
Don't want its shadow anymore  
  
On my face  
  
A man grows bitter  
  
We're a bitter race  
  
Some of us never get to see  
  
A better place  
  
In the Northern Skies  
  
There was a steel cloud  
  
It used to follow me around  
  
But I don't see it now  
  
There's a farm in the rain  
  
And a little farmhouse  
  
There were a young man's eyes  
  
Looking south  
  
The North was my mother  
  
But I no longer need her  
  
You trade your roots and your dust  
  
For a face in the river  
  
And a driven rain that washes you  
  
To a different shore  
  
There's a North in us all  
  
But my North can't hold me anymore 


	4. kiss from a rose

Venus sat in her room, dreaming about Zen. Even though they had been through a lot in their short relationship, she cared deeply about him, and wanted him by her side forever. She knew that this could never happen, as long as he was a Dragon, and she was his sworn enemy. Looking over at the clock she realized that she was going to be late for their date, and hurried out the door. Being careful not to be seen by her brothers, she gently eased out of the lair towards Zen's hideaway.  
  
Zen spent most of the day getting ready for his evening with Venus. He set up a cd-player and a table, and began to cook a meal. Even though spaghetti wasn't really considered a romantic meal, it was all he knew how to cook. He was almost ready when he heard a knock on the door, and went to open it.  
  
Venus arrived at Zen's quickly and knocked. When he opened the door, she smiled when she saw him with an apron and chef's hat on. He greeted her warmly, and quickly kissed her. Taking her elbow, he ushered her inside and into the dining room. Venus gasped when she saw the room. The tablecloth was a light blue, with white dishes on top. They had symbols on them, and Venus quickly realized they were the Chinese words for love and devotion. She turned and looked at the banner. "Happy one week anniversary to the love of my life." She turned and looked at Zen. "Thank you so much, I love it!" He smiled and gestured for her to sit down, and began to serve dinner.  
  
After dinner, they cleaned up the room, and Venus carefully folded the banner and put it by her bag. Zen watched her, and when she was finished came up behind her and gently took her hand. "I just realized something Venus. We need a song" Venus looked at him and smiled. "That we do, Zen." "How about I turn on the radio and we see what happens?" Venus smiled, and Zen walked over to the cd-player and changed it to radio. After fiddling with the station for a few minutes, he finally found a song he liked. Smiling, he turned and offer his hand to Venus. She smiled and took it, and they began to slow dance.  
  
da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah  
  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and,  
  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby,  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh,  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Ooh...................  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah. (L)  
  
And now that your rose is is in bloom. (L)  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. (L)  
  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
..there....................woa...  
  
So much he can say.  
  
there's so much inside.  
  
You remain,  
  
you.......  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby (L)  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah. (L)  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby,  
  
I've...  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
been.............. kissed from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
...ooh...........the..  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
stranger it feels, ...yeah.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom. (L)  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey, (L)  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
...I've been.......................I've...  
  
I've been kissed by a rose (L)  
  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
...I've been.......................I've...  
  
...And if I should fall, at all  
  
I've been kissed by a rose (L)  
  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
..there....................woa...  
  
So much he can say.  
  
there's so much inside.  
  
You remain  
  
you.......  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain. (L)  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah (L)  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby,  
  
I've...  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
been.............. kissed from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
...ooh...........the..  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
stranger it feels.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom, (L)  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. (L)  
  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
I've..........been kissed from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
...ooh...........the..  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
stranger it feels. ...yeah.  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom (L)  
  
aah-ee-aah...  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey (L)  
  
aah-ee-aah...  
  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom, (L)  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. (L)  
  
  
  
After they finished, they both smiled and Zen led Venus into his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This song is copyright seal, the character Zen is copyright by shay reth, the song waiting in Canada is copyright jan arden, the character caley is copyright hexadecimal, and the song the north is copyright Elton john. Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far! 


	5. you remind me

Sara watched as Leo began to pace up and down throughout her apartment. She knew that he was ready to go, and that she couldn't keep him there any longer, but she didn't want the night to end. After he got over trying to be stiff and proper, she was having a great time with him. She hoped that he would be back soon, and was confused about how she felt about him, he just seemed to keep her interest with his intense eyes staring at her. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her. "Leo, do you want to go down to the club with me, they always have weird people showing up there, and no one will notice what you look like" Leo looked at her for a minute before smiling and nodding. Sara stood up and motioned for him to follow, which he did  
  
When they finally got there, Leo looked around nervously, then relaxed when he realized that no one noticed what he looked like. Sara smiled at him and walked towards one of the back tables, and Leo followed. "Sit down, Leo, I have things to do, then I'll be back. Leo sat at the table, looking around, and barely noticed when someone came up and sat down. When he looked over, he was startled to see another woman sitting across from him. She smiled at him and said "Sara just wanted me to make sure that you were watching the stage." With that she left. Leo turned just in time to see Sara enter on the stage and grab a mike. She looked at him and mouthed "this is for you Leo." With that she gripped the mike tighter and began to sing.  
  
When I first saw you I couldn't believe The way you smiled took the breath out of me And maybe I'm seeing things But if it's true don't wake me up from this dream  
  
You remind me Of a love I knew Feels so real it must be deja vu You remind me But I ain't got a clue Boy I'm so glad i found you  
  
I never thought I could love again Then you came and changed something within (I'm so confused) I'm so confused 'case you're not the same But there's something special that reminds me  
  
It's the way you walk and the way you talk and You really got style It's the way you move and The way you groove and i love your smile (I love your smile)  
  
You remind me Of a love I knew Feels so real it must be deja vu You remind me But I ain't got a clue Boy I'm so glad I found you  
  
[Bridge:] I, I cannot figure out I ain't got a clue I'm so confused about how i feel Cause I'm really feelin' you  
  
It's the way you walk and the way you talk and You really got style It's the way you move and The way you groove and i love your smile (I love your smile)  
  
You remind me Of a love I knew Feels so real it must be deja vu You remind me But I ain't got a clue Boy I'm so glad I found you 


End file.
